I'm Sorry, I Choose Him
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: [Takao x Reader x Midorima] Setelah 2 tahun kau dan Midorima menjalin tali kasih, sahabat dekatmu menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Namun tidak kau sangka dia menciummu paksa. Setelahnya kau di suruh memilih. Siapa yang kau pilih? Midorima atau Takao?


**I'm Sorry, I Choose Him**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I'm Sorry, I Choose Him ****© Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Taka x Reader x Mido**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah-setengah. Manik coklat tuaku yang aku arahkan ke segala sudut ruangan ini. Ah iya ini kan kamarku. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak mengenali kamarku sendiri. Tangan kananku terjulur mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi di sebelaghku.

Menghela nafas berat, aku segera bangkit duduk dan merenggangkan badanku. Hari Senin datang lagi. Entah kenapa hari yang paling menyebalkan adalah hari Senin. Bukan karena upacara paginya, namun di susul dengan pelajaran yang membosankan di tmbah guru killer di pelajaran pertama. Gah! Belum lagi latihan basket yang bisa di bilang 'spesial' dari pelatih.

Aku segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dan berpakaian seragam sekolahku. Dengan cekatan aku mengikat dasi sailorku dan segera turun ke bawah. Kedua orang tuaku sudah ada di meja makan. Sepertinya, mereka menunggku untuk sarapan bersama rupanya.

"Ohayou.." sapaku pada mereka

"Ohayou [Name]-chan. Ayo segera habiskan sarapanmu dan pergi ke sekolah." Kata ibuku.

"Ohayou." Aish ayahku memang sedikit pelit berbicara

"Wakatta~" kataku dan segera duduk dan memakan masakan yang sudah tersedia di hadapanku.

"OISHII~" pujiku. Masakan ibuku adalah masakan terbaik yang pernah aku makan. Aku tidak tau apakah bisa aku memasak seenak ini?

"Ini bekal untukmu." Kata Ibuku menyerahkan sekotak bento untukku.

"Hai hai~" kataku sambil mempercepat makan dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

.

"Ohayou~ [Name]-chan." sapa Takao begitu dia melihatku memasuki kelas. Dia duduk di sebelah kanan bangku ku.

"Ah ohayou. Kazu-chan." Balasku dengan senyuman manis terpasang di wajahku

"Ne, Shin-chan~ kau tidak mengatakan selamat pagi padanya?" tanya Takao pada pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya

"Untuk apa nodayo? Aku sedang sibuk." Katanya dengan nada dingin seolah tidak peduli.

"Ayolah! Diakan kekasihmu!" kata Takao yang semakin merajuk pada Midorima

Pfftt~ Itu benar. Aku dan Midorima sudah berbacaran bahkan sejak kelas 2 SMP. Kami ini teman sejak kecil dan dia sangat di percayai oleh keluargaku. Entah kenapa aku bisa menyukai dan bahkan sekarang berpacaran dengan pemuda setinggi 195cm, berambut 'go green', berkacamata, Shooter no 1 dari Kiseki no Sedai lalu menjadi Ace klub basket di sekolah kami. Di tambah... dia ini Tsundere.

Jujur saja, aku menyukai pemuda Tsundere dan berkacamata. Karena menurutku, Tsundere adalah sebuah tantangan. Banyak orang yang menatapku heran ketika aku lontarkan alasan kenapa aku berpacaran dengannya yang dianya Tsundere. Memang sih, kalau orang tidak mengenal Midorima luar-dalam, maka akan bingung apa yang di katakannya bahkan sering slah artikan kata-katanya yang membuat sakit hati.

"Ohayou, Shin-chan~" sapaku dengan nada ceria padanya.

"Ou." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

JAM ISTIRAHAT

Kami bertiga sering menghabiskan jam istirahat berada di atap sekolah. Seperti biasa aku dan Midorima sering menunggu Takao yang berdesakan di kantin lalu baru pergi ke atap. Jarang siswa SMA Shutoku menghabiskan makan siangnya di sini. Mereka lebih memilih makan di kelas atau di kantin saja.

"Lagi-lagi aku membeli roti melon lagi." keluh Takao

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa bekal sendiri saja? Bukankah akan jauh lebih hemat dan lebih sehat juga?" ucapku padanya. Entah memberi saran atau malah bertanya.

"Kau benar. Tetapi, aku tinggal sendiri dan jarang memasak. Lagipula masakanku tidak enak. Eheheheheh.." kata Takao

"Kalau Shin-chan pasti di buatkan oleh adikmu ya?" tebakku.

"Hai. Seperti biasa nanodayo." Jawabnya singkat dan masih menikmati bekalnya

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membuatkanku bento?" tanya Takao

"Buat saja sendiri nodayo." Kata Midorima yang membuatku harus mengurunkan niatnya untuk mensetujui permintaan sahabatku itu. Aku yakin Midorima cemburu atau tidak rela ya?

"He~ Jangan begitu. Kau kan enak, ada adikmu yang setia membuatkan makanan untukmu dan pacarmu yang pandai memasak juga. Lagipula kau juga bakalan menolak kalau [Name]-chan membuatkanmu makanan." Ucap Takao panjang lebar dan itu membuat Midorima terdiam

"Kalian berdua ini. Akan aku buatkan bento besok oke? Adil kan?" kataku

"Eh? Yatta!" seri Takao senang dan Midorima hanya menaikan kacamatanya. Aku yakin dia setengah setuju.

"Oh ya, kau sudah punya albumnya Tatsuhisa Suzuki yang baru?" tanya Takao

"Um? Oh yang itu. Sudah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendownloadnya. Yang paling aku suka yang F.O.V" Kataku

"Sou ka~ Jadi kau suka yang F.O.V ya? Kalau duetnya Ono Daisuke dengan Ono Kensho kau sudah mendownloadnya?" tanya Takao

"Eh? Uh.. belum sih." Jawabku dengan menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Padahal itu lagunya enak loh~" kata Takao

"Benarkah.. baiklah nanti aku akan download." Jawabku

.

SEPULANG LATIHAN BASKET..

Kau menunggu Midorima dan Takao untuk pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak rumah kalian tidak seberapa jauh bahkan satu kompleks perumahan. Setelah sekitar 10 menit kau menunggu, Takao datang dan menyapamu. Kau pun juga dengan reflek menyapanya balik.

"Are? Kau sendiri?" tanyamu pada Takao

"Hai. Shin-chan sedang ada urusan dengan kantoku." Jawab Takao

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu segera kita pulang." Ajakmu

"Haii~ Oh ya nanti mampir di mini market. Ada yang ingin aku beli." Pinta Takao

"Baiklah. Aku akan beli es krim saja. Gawat! 10 menit lagi mini marketnya akan tutup!" kau berseru.

"Eh? Hontou! Hayaku!" ajaknya dan menarik tanganmu

Dari sekolah ke mini market memakan waktu 10 menit perjalanan bila di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Mini market yang kalian kunjungi cukup banyak di kunjungi oleh siswa dari sekolah lain. Bahkan, kau tadi sempat menyapa Kagami dan Kuroko yang kebetulan di mini market itu. Untung saja kau dan Takao di berikan kesempatan oleh sang kasir.

Setelah membeli apa yang kalian butuhkan, kalian memutuskan untuk menunggu Midorima di mini market ini. Kau mengirimkan e-mail ke Midorima bahwa kau akan menunggunya di Mini market ini.

"[Name]-chan.." panggil Takao

"Nani?" katamu merespon panggilan itu

"Kau dan Midorima sudah 2 tahun berpacaran kan?" katanya memastikan

"Hai. Sungguh aku tidak menyadari bila sudah dua tahun." Katamu tanpa menyadari ada yang berbeda dari wajah sahabatmu itu

"Sou.. Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu.. Bagaimana ya?" kata Takao

"Apa?!" katamu tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku tau hubunganmu dengan Miorima. Sudah aku coba untuk melupakan rasa ini. Tetapi yang ada rasa ini semakin membesar dan semakin membuatku ingin menjadikanmu milikku." Kata Takao dengan nada frustasinya

"Itu.. Tidak mungkin, Kazu-chan." Katamu menyangkal hal tadi

Takao yang kesal padamu segera menarik tanganmu dan mencium bibirmu kasar. Kedua mata milikmu terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuannya padamu. Tak hanya sedekar menempelkan bibirnya, dia bahkan memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutmu.

Kau mencoba memberontak dengan menggerakan kepalamu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tetapi, dia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengcengkram dagumu agar kau tidak memberontak. Bahkan kau mencoba mendorong tubuhnya pun tak mampu karena besarnya tekanan yang dia berikan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NANODAYO?!"

Midorima datang dan segera memukul Takao dengan tangannya. Kau langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah dan mengatur nafasmu. Kau senang kekasihmu datang menolongmu, tetapi di sini lain kau juga marah dengan Takao yang seenaknya menciummu.

"Shi.. Shin-chan.." katamu lemas.

"Daijyoubu ka nanodayo?" tanya Midorima khawatir padamu.

"Ah betapa irinya aku pada kalian~" kata Takao memegang luka memar akibat pukulan Midorima yang telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Ka-Kazu-chan.." kau tidak tau harus berkata apa

"Kau tau Midorima? Kau memiliki apa yang sangat ingin aku miliki.." kata Takao

"Sudah aku duga kalau kau menyukai [Name] nodayo." Ucap Midorima yang membuatmu terkejut karena Midorima sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu tentang hal ini.

"Sou. Ahahahhaah.. Kau benar." Kata Takao yang membuatmu semakin takut padanya

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi selama kau belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu, Takao." Ujar Midorima

"Pilihlah [Name]-chan. Siapa kau pilih?" tanyanya padamu dengan tatapan dingin

"Aku memilih Shin-chan." Jawabmu tegas padanya. Kau kasihan padanya tetapi bila tidak begini maka Takao akan semakin semena-mena padamu nantinya bahkan dia akan berharap.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA?!" teriak Takao di hadapan kalian.

"Maaf. Aku mencintainya. Karena aku bertemu dengannya lebih dahulu dari pada kau. Lagipula, kau hanya aku anggap tidak lebih dari teman." Ujar mu

Takao meneteskan airmatanya di hadapan kalian. Kau dan Midorima terpaku melihat Takao menangis. Karena menurut kalian Takao bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis.

"Apa boleh.. aku memelukmu, [Name]?" pinta Takao padamu dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Kau dan Midorima saling bertatap mata. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Midorima menganggukan kepalanya mensetujui permintaan Takao. Kau bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Takao lalu memeluknya erat. Takao membelalakan matanya kaget karena dia tidak mengira bahwa kau dan Midorima mensetujui permintaan gilanya dan membalas memelukmu tak kalah.

"Kembalilah jadi Kazu-chan yang aku kenal, wakatta?" ujarmu dengan nada absolute.

"Hai." Katanya mensetujui permintaanmu.

Setelah 5 menit kalian berpelukan, Takao melepaskan pelukan kalian dan menampakan senyumannya. Dia telah kembali menjadi Takao yang biasanya dengan cepat karena dia sudah menumpahkan airmata dan beban hatinya di pelukan kalian. Setelah itu, Takao pulang duluan ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan kalian.

"Tidak aku sangka dia menyukaiku." Kataku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Baka [Name]. Karena kebaikanmu yang berlebih itu membuatnya jatuh hati padamu." Jelas Midorima

"EH? Aku tidak baka, Shin-chan!" katamu sebal

"Terserah." Kata Midorima berlalu meninggalkan mu di sana

"Chotto!" kau mengejarnya lalu menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan beriringan ke rumah kalian.

_**~ The End ~**_

Wah gila! Jadinya absurd begini!

Gomenasai! Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah terkonsep dengan baik sebelumnya. Tetapi karena badmood yang entah di sebebkan oleh apa makanya jadi absurd begini TwT

Yosh! sampai di sini dulu.

Sampai jumpa di karyaku yang lain~

Regards,

Ryuukaze Hikari.


End file.
